The Truth Comes Out
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: Yeah no summery ,because i cant think of one ! R&R please .


**Random : hey guys this one-shot just came to my mind like right now no joke here so i hope you enjoy it and R&R ! This is in my mind what would happen if Kenji found out the truth of Chibi-usa .**

It was about time for all young boys and girls like Shingo Tuskino and Chibi-Usa Tuskino-Chiba to go to bed while Usagi was at Reis for a sleepover (she really is, shes not at mamo-chans ) and as for Ikuto and Kenji Tuskino ,well Ikuto was watching one of her dumb soap-operas and Kenji was thinking about his daughter Usagi .

Now Kenji knew that even though he disapproved of Usagi's relationship with Mamoru , she was going out to see him sometimes , so Kenji went up to Usagi's room , he or anyone was not aloud in there because of the sign '_KEEP OUT OR LUNA WILL SCRATCH YOU '_ But he also knew that Luna was with Artemis tonight , so Kenji went in Usagi's room and immediately saw a picture of Usagi and Chibi-Usa with Mamoru and boy was Kenji confused .

Suddenly a song stated playing it was the star locket Kenji saw it and it teleported him to 30th century Crystal Tokyo .

When Kenji got there he was confused on where he was and people were walking through him ! He saw he was in some Crystal Place then he heard the sound of heels and he turned around to see his Daughter Usagi in all her glory looking mature and regal .Only she could see him .

"Hello Papa" Neo-Queen Serenity said .

"Usagi?" Kenji asked .

"Yes , its me."she replied .

"Where are we ? And why do you look so old ?!"

" Hey ! thats very offensive I'm only 22 ." and she was offended .

" Anyway ' you are in Crystal Palace of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo ."

"30th Century?! But how are you only 22 ?!"he yelled.

" With the power of the mystical silver crystal "she said.

"The what?" He asked.

" The mystical silver crystal has the power of the universe. If its in evils hand then it will destroy the universe , but in my hands its used for good , in fact it froze the earth for 1,000 years i married at 18 and didn't give birth to Small lady till i was 22 ."

" You're Married ?!"he yelled.

" Yes , Why does that shock you ?"she asked .

" To Whom !?" He yelled again.

" Uh, to Mamoru Duh Or as he's know as King Endymion ."

" You married that boy ?!" Man Kenji was furious .

" Will you let me finish ?"

"fine"

Serenity tolled her eyes then said "I suppose there's no harm done if I... share with you a few details of my life. After all, some answers might help you to understand why I have become the person you currently see before you. It would be prudent if I started at the beginning, hm? My name- my _real _name- is Princess Serenity. I am the reincarnation of an ancient princess who resided on the moon thousands of years ago."

"You're pulling my leg," Kenji scoffed. "This is all a big joke, isn't it?" Never mind the fact that he could not explain away how his daughter had aged so much in so little time...

"On the contrary, Papa. This is my history," Serenity argued, the merest suggestion of hurt tainting her visage. Kenji raised a brow, but motioned for the blonde to continue. "Long ago, there was a civilization on the moon ruled by a kind-hearted Queen named Serenity, wielder of the powerful magic contained in the Silver Crystal. She governed the nine planets of this solar system during a reign of peace called the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, relations between the moon and earth were acrimonious, at best. The princess, headstrong young girl that she was, disobeyed the laws forbidding contact between Earthlings and Lunarians. One night, she escaped the confines of the Moon Palace and journeyed to the mysterious blue planet that had fascinated her for so long. There, Princess Serenity met Prince Endymion."

Kenji watched as a fond, reminiscing glimmer sparked in Serenity's eyes at the mention of Endymion. "Endymion courted the Moon Princess in secret, and the pair fell quickly in love. Unfortunately, war ignited between the two kingdoms when an evil force- Metallia- stirred jealousy into the hearts of Earthlings. Metallia was nearly unstoppable, acting through a vengeful witch named Beryl. Together, they destroyed the Silver Millennium, killing the Princess and her lover."

"Then I'm listening," Kenji said hesitantly, resisting the urge to lay a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. he knew this woman was his Usagi, but something kept the guy rooted. Fear, perhaps? he still doubted the veracity of this reality, expecting to wake up in Usagi's cluttered bedroom and brush the ordeal over with a hearty laugh. Usagi the reincarnated Princess? Usagi the Queen of Crystal Tokyo? The notion was risible.

"Queen Serenity survived the attack, but was heartbroken by the loss of her daughter. She sacrificed herself in exchange for the lives of the fallen Lunarians. With the Silver Crystal's help, she sent the Prince, Princess, and her court to be reborn on earth in a safer era, hoping that they would be able to find happiness and perhaps each other in the process. Our memories were erased, but when Metallia reawakened, it became necessary to unleash the Queen's warriors- Sailor Senshi, bound to fight for love and justice. I was one of them, before it was discovered that I was the Moon Princess they were meant to protect."

"You were a Senshi?" Kenji gasped, the weakness in his knees returning. "Can you not guess which one?" Serenity chuckled, a playful gleam in her azure eyes.

"Sailor Moon," Kenji breathed, and suddenly everything clicked. The unexplained bruises; the silent changes and newfound wisdom... His daughter's nightly excursions were the product of a secret life as a superhero! "Oh God, Usagi... I- I never knew... and I was so _hard _on you..."

"I should also mention. I sent my daughter to your time ."

"So who's Small Lady ?" Kenji asked

" Oh you mean Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity ?" Serenity's eyes twinkled in mischief again ." But to you all shes Chibi-Usa ."

" Chibi-Usa is your daughter ?!"

" Yes." Serenity replied .

"Woah !" Voices of Unison said it was Chibi-usas friends And Shingo !

"Chibi-usas a princess ?" The boy and girl asked .

"Chibi-usas mother is Usagi ?!" Shingo yelled .

" Your majesty ?" Luna said coming up to Serenity .

" Yes Luna ."

"His Majesty is going to be home soon from his business trip ."

"Perfect , thank you Luna "

Then Luna walked away Serenity explained that yes Luna the cat was Luna the woman they just saw . But time was running out .

"You all must go you're out of time to be here in the future ." Serenity said .

"Usagi, I want you to listen to me. I am _so proud _of all you have accomplished; of all you've become. I don't have to be here to know that you'll make a fine Queen, and a wonderful mother to boot. You've always had a kind and caring disposition- never lose those traits, and you will go far indeed. Just remember that I love you; I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, your mother and I will be with you; watching over you. I couldn't have wished for a better daughter." Kenji said before he and the kids left .

When Kenji got back he noticed Usagi standing at her bedroom door furious !

" Papa What are you doing in here ?!" She screamed .

" Oh uh Usagi hi dear listen I've been thinking and i will allow you to date that boy."

" Really you mean it ?!"

"yes ."

Then Kenji thought '_Now i know why you love him and i now know chibi-usa is your daughter i can see i cant keep you and Chiba-San apart .' _

**Random : i will upload a new chappie of LIAOD tomorrow ok and goodbye. **


End file.
